playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Sheridan
Aria Sheridan is a Celebutante who used to be admitted through the premium quest, Yacht Party, at the beginning of Level 3. This changed with the introduction of the A-Lister store. Profile Aria used to star on "Lisa Mermaid" with Lisa Valentine. She joined Hollywood U after completing the Yacht Party quest and buying her from the A-Lister store, she will allow for some extra quest options and dialogue, but it has been noted she doesn't appear often. She has trouble letting go of the "Lisa Mermaid" show as shown at her party when it was themed off the show after it being cancelled, and when she went up at her party to sing the theme song with Lisa. It was revealed in her date, "The Heiress", she has never gone on a real date before and that she was used to publicity dating and party with other people. Appearance Aria has black side-swept hair and medium dark skin. She wears an unreleased outfit and a silver necklace. Aria carries a small silver purse with a gold buckle. Personality Aria is social, fun, kind, but a little naive. She likes to give gifts and is a generally cheerful person. She also says the word 'hashtag' quite often before words. She is very caring and affectionate but also very fragile. In-Game Description She's a pop star's BFF and the heiress of a hotel empire... so you couldn't say that Aria didn't choose the party life, the party life chose her. Luckily, she was born ready. Hashtag get your dance on! Character's History Aria used to be an actress in a popular pre-teen TV show named "Lisa Mermaid", where Lisa Valentine was the main protagonist and Aria played her best friend/sidekick. The TV show Lisa Mermaid was about a mermaid named Lisa who saves her kingdom with her lovely voice. Aria is very close to Lisa Valentine from their time acting on the show. She has a hard time letting go of the Lisa Mermaid TV show when the show is revealed to have been cancelled during her introductory quest. The MC later has the option to let her join their entourage. Relationships Lisa Valentine Aria is friends with Lisa Valentine, as they used to be co-stars in Lisa Mermaid together. Aria considers Lisa her best friend, just as their characters were in the show. Lisa is aggravated by how Aria clings to "Lisa Mermaid" but accepts her friend's likes, while Aria accepts the dislikes. Richard Sheridan Richard Sheridan is Aria's father. She doesn't like him being sweet to her when her friends are around, hinting at a bashful and shy side. She is currently angry at him for his shady dealings. Alana Sheridan Alana Sheridan is Aria's mother. Brian Ratzik Brian Ratzik appears to know the Sheridan family well and is a family friend. Quest Appearances *Yacht Party *A New Friend *The Debut *Wild Night *Broken Circle *Blaze of Glory *Fashionista Formal *Date Auction *Valentine's Party *Fairy Kingdom Formal *Bad Blood *Payback Time *A Royal Wedding *Campus Royalty *The Audreys *Moving Up *Net Profits *Page Before Beauty *The Emmas *The Heiress *Freaks and Greeks *Diva and Conquer *The Diamond Party *Cinnamon Rolls *Critical Hit *Hop To It *Made-Up *Worlds Apart *Diamond Cruise *Style and Confidence *Three Cheers *Forbidden Love *A Thousand Words *Family Ties *Curtain Call Trivia *Her name means "melody and gentle music". *She still has yet to move on from the Lisa Mermaid show. *If Your Character has Aria when she admits Lisa she gets an extra 5 diamonds. *The Sheridan family is known for their multi-billion dollar hotel buisiness. **She may be based off Paris Hilton due to her being a celebutante and being known for her great-grandparent's creation, the Hilton Hotels. *Aria supports the Great Barrier Reef, and even has a charity called Save the Great Barrier Reef. *Aria's character on Lisa Mermaid was Aria Starfish. *She appears to have memorized majority of scenes, characters and episodes of Lisa Mermaid, and often brings them up in conversation. *Her outfit is inspired by one of of the outfits worn by a character on Gossip Girl. *Her favorite room in the Sheridan Hotel is the casino. *She lives in one of her father's hotels, the penthouse suite. *In her last Valentine's Party, she convinced Selena Gomez to sing ‘The Heart Wants What It Wants’ in her party. *She always requests a "Deep Tissue Massage" when she goes to spas. Gallery Aria Yacht Party.PNG|Advertisement for Aria's Yacht Party quest Aria's date promo.png|Promo for Aria's date The Heiress Bunny PJs Aria.png|"Bunny PJs Aria," one of Aria's Makeover outfits Diamond Aria.png|"Diamond Aria," one of Aria's Makeover outfits Red_Carpet_Aria.jpg|"Red Carpet Aria", one of Aria's Makeover outfits HARRISON.png|Budies Aria Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:A-Listers Category:Datable Characters Category:Female